


Cómo Steve Consiguió Su Nombre (Y Bucky y Tony Aprendieron a Vivir En la Misma Casa Sin Matarse Entre Ellos)

by Drakonov



Series: Traducciones/Translations [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Esto de taggear (?) en inglés y español es un bodrio, F/M, Fights, Loki piensa que Thor es idiota, Loki thinks Thor is an idiot, M/M, OMFG...why?!, Odio la palabra besucón, Papa!Bucky, Papi!Tony, Peleas, Pero no hay otra, Pues en inglés está todavía mejor, Si podéis leedlo en inglés en serio, Steve can be a real bitch when he has to do all the chores, Steve consigue un nombre de padre, Steve gets a parental name, Steve puede ser una auténtica zorra cuando tiene que hacer todas las faenas, Tony and Bucky both have massive egos, Tony es un besucón, Tony is a kiss-up, Tony y Bucky tienen ambos un ego enorme, Y ahora mis tags, daddy!Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Traducción de "How Steve Got His Name (And Bucky and Tony Learned to Live In the Same House Without Killing Each Other)", por ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06Steve, Bucky y Tony han estado los tres en una relación con el resto desde hace una semana hasta ahora. Por supuesto, hay problemas. Como el hecho de que Bucky tiene suficiente ego y sarcasmo para rivalizar con el de Tony.Y pobre pequeño Peter que no puede decidir cómo va a llamar a Steve ahora que tiene tres papis.





	Cómo Steve Consiguió Su Nombre (Y Bucky y Tony Aprendieron a Vivir En la Misma Casa Sin Matarse Entre Ellos)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Steve Got His Name (And Bucky and Tony Learned to Live In the Same House Without Killing Each Other)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733905) by [ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06). 



> Si podéis, leedlo en inglés, en serio.
> 
> I really want to thanks ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06 for allow me to translate this into Spanish!!!
> 
> He tratado de traducirlo lo mejor posible, ¡espero que os guste!  
> I tried to translate it as best as possible, I hope you like it!

Steve estaba teniendo una migraña, una migraña digna de Dios por todo el escándalo que Tony y Bucky estaban montando. Se masajeó las sienes, tratando de calmar el dolor que amenazaba con iniciarse en su cabeza. Tony estaba frente a frente con Bucky, o quizá viceversa, vociferando algo estúpido. Steve sabía que era debido al hecho de que ambos alfas macho dominantes solo estaban tratando de imponer dominancia, pero él necesitaba hacer algo. Esta tontería era completamente _ridícula_.

— ¡Eres un estúpido, Barnes! ¡No puedo creer que pienses que soy de tamaño medio! —Gritó Tony.

—Bien, pero lo eres. ¡Soy más grande que tú! —Exclamó Bucky, gesticulando ante el hombre más bajo.

— ¡Por unos dos centímetros! ¡Tengo ocho pulgadas {20,32 cm} de pura hombría! ¡Pregúntale a Steve! Le llena bien cada vez que-

— ¡Vale, ya está bien! ¡Vosotros dos, hay un niño delante! —Clamó Steve por encima de los dos castaños.

—Perdón —murmuraron.

—Tenéis toda la maldita razón disculpándoos. Ahora, id a hacer lo que os he pedido que hicierais durante dos días. Alguien tiene que recoger la ropa seca. Y alguien tiene que coger las pesas de repuesto y la cinta de correr. Y está muy claro que no voy a ser yo, porque lo hago cada semana, entre tres y seis veces, y aunque me encante ayudaros, prometí a Peter que le llevaría al parque y haría las compras en la tienda, y realmente quiero pasar tiempo con Peter porque vosotros dos lo único que habéis estado haciendo es pelear y no creo que sea demasiado pediros solo dos simples cosas. ¿He sido claro? —Steve miró fijamente a sus dos amantes.

—Sí —expresó Bucky.

—Hey, cariño, ¿por qué no hacemos las compras por ti? Tendrás algo de tiempo a solas con Peter y para exclusivamente relajarte. No podemos tener a nuestro amor tan tenso, ¿podemos? —Preguntó Tony, besando la mejilla de Steve.

— ¿Crees que confío en vosotros para ir a hacer la compra a la tienda cuando ni siquiera puedo pediros que hagáis gofres en la _tostadora_? —Inquirió Steve sarcásticamente.

—En nuestra defensa aquellos gofres estaban jodidamente deliciosos —añadió Bucky.

— ¡Atrapaste la tostadora _en llamas_ sin más que los gofres!

—Tienes razón, pero prometemos que seremos buenos. ¿Por favor, Steve? Además, te mereces un día de descanso. Déjanos ayudar. Llevaremos a Loki con nosotros para que nos grite. ¡Porfa, por favor, _porfi_! —Pidió Tony, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—De acuerdo, os dejaré hacerlo. Y no molestéis a Loki. Pero coged la lista y no hagáis trampa. Si la lista dice “Pop-Tarts de fresa”, cogéis Pop-tarts de fresa. Si arrugáis los Pop-Tarts, dejaré a Thor que acabe con vosotros.

—Oooh, Steve está peleón hoy. ¿Dónde se queda esto cuando estamos en la cama? —Preguntó Bucky.

— ¡Niños delante, Bucky!

Steve enrojeció fuertemente y Bucky sonrió complacido. Él y Tony besaron a Steve al marchar y dieron abrazos a Peter antes de caminar hacia el garaje. Steve sacudió su cabeza. Natasha entró.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó ella.

—Pemitir a los chicos hacer la compra. Creo que acabo de cometer el peor error que he cometido jamás —Dijo Steve.

—Podría ser peor. Podrían haberse llevado a Clint con ellos.

—Oh, por Dios, no seas gafe.

 

••••

 

Al final Natasha fue con Steve y Peter al parque. Ella estaba de acuerdo en que Steve necesitaba un tiempo lejos de la Torre y de SHIELD. Estaba muy sobrecargado, y los chicos no eran demasiado útiles la mayor parte del tiempo. Veía como Steve jugaba con Peter en los columpios. Estaba riendo y gritando “¡más alto!” cuando Steve le empujaba. Siempre admiraba la forma en la que era capaz de controlar su fuerza. Sabía de lo que era capaz. Le había visto completamente fuera de sí y golpear verdaderamente el culo de alguien. Steve incluso contenía a Thor la mayor parte de las veces. La vez que no lo hizo fue cuando había estado bajo uno de los hechizos mentales de Loki. Steve había golpeado duramente a Thor, y después, mientras él se sentía mal por ello, Thor le había alabado. Una vez Peter tuvo suficiente en los columpios, se fue corriendo a las barras, donde escaló por todo el lugar y se colgó de ellas. Steve se acercó y sentó junto a Natasha, con los labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres realmente bueno con él, lo sabes —alabó Natasha.

— ¿Hmm? Oh, ah, gracias —agradeció Steve, sonrojándose.

—No sé cómo lo haces.

— ¿Hacer qué, ma’am?

—Mantenerte a ti mismo bajo tanto control. Ser tan justo —casi— todo el tiempo.

—Mucha práctica. Muchos errores. Lo mismo que cualquiera hace para dominar algo.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—No quiero herir a nadie. Eso me convertiría en un matón. Quiero ser capaz de ayudar a las personas sin dejar una estela de destrucción a mi paso.

—Eres un buen hombre, Steve Rogers.

—A veces. Otras veces puedo ser una “auténtica perra”, en palabras de Tony.

—Nah. Eso es solo cuando alguien se pasa de la raya o si realmente estás harto de algo. O si algo te molesta. Eso es todo.

Steve rió. Le gustaba Natasha. Era una de sus mejores amigas. Peter corrió hacia él y le llevó hasta la caja de arena para jugar juntos. Natasha siguió observándoles. Clint estaba completamente en lo cierto. Un pequeño descanso no era algo malo.

 

••••

 

Bucky y Tony caminaron entre las islas del supermercado. Tony no tenía ni idea de por qué Steve todavía iba a comprar cuando él podría simplemente encargarlos a la tienda. Bucky fue realmente correcto al apegarse a la lista.

Bueno, lo estuvo hasta que se aburrió.

— ¿Qué diablos es la leche de almendras? —Preguntó Bucky, frunciendo el ceño.

—No tengo ni puta idea. Las personas que viven en mi torre son un puñado de frikis —respondió Tony.

—Hey, mírala. Vale, aquí está. Leche de almendras. Creo que me voy a arriesgar con vanilla sin endulzar. Lo siguiente es leche. Uh, dice “uno por ciento”, y después hay una nota al lado que dice  “Horizons, leche baja en calorías”, un galón {3,8 litros} y medio de chocolate, uno normal. ¿Qué demonios?

—Peter bebe un tipo específico de leche porque tiene bajo el nivel de calcio y necesita calcio extra. Y bebemos un montón de leche. Bueno, yo no, pero el resto lo hacen.

Caminaron hacia la sección láctea y cogieron dos galones de “uno por ciento” y la leche de Peter. Chequearon la lista por otros productos lácteos. Tony gimió. ¿Por qué había  tantos productos láctico? Y no solamente había una tonelada de mierdas lácteas, cada Vengador tomaba cierto tipo de algo. Aquello solo hizo la aventura de compras mucho más larga.

La lista se parecía un poco a esto, y ya que Steve era tan organizado, cada producto lácteo estaba en su propia sub-sección:

**Queso—**

**Cheddar americano**

**Gouda**

**Azul**

**Suizo**

**Provolone**

**Cheddar mediterráneo**

**Mozzarella**

**Monterey Jack**

**Feta (desmenuzado)**

**Requesón**

**Crema de queso (dos cajas)**

**Mantequilla—**

**Mantequilla al estilo europeo**

**Mantequilla común**

**Mantequilla baja en colesterol**

**Yogur— Mucha cantidad—**

**Vainilla**

**Griego**

**Autoservicio (cuatro de cada)**

**Plátano**

**Cereza**

**Limón**

**Lima**

**Mezcla de bayas**

**Zarzamora**

**Arándano**

**Piña colada**

**Fresa**

**Café**

**Danimals (para Peter)**

**Go-Gurt (también para Peter)**

**Helado (medio galón de cada)—**

**Rocky Road**

**Vainilla**

**Mantequilla de cacahuete**

**Pudin de plátano**

**Bomb Pops**

**Barras de fruta de piña colada**

**Barras de yogur griego fresa-plátano**

**Sándwiches de helado (originales)**

**Yogur helado Rudge Rasberry de chocolate**

**Huevos—**

**Huevos blancos (dos cartones)**

**Cinco docenas de huevos grandes**

**Dos docenas de huevos orgánicos, cualquier tamaño**

Steve era como un jodido nazi de la comida. Vale, quizá todos lo eran también, pero vamos. ¿Toda esa mierda únicamente bajo la sección de “Lácteos y Lácteos”? Los Vengadores debían tener jodidos extraños fetiches con la comida o _algo_. Tony se dio cuenta de que Thor comía cualquier cosa y de todo, al igual que Clint, por lo que la mayor parte de aquello se habría ido en una semana y media. Pero Tony juraba por Dios, que si no tuviese al menos un bol de helado de mantequilla de cacahuete esta vez, apuñalaría a alguien. Ir de compras era una tortura.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo hace Steve para hacer esto cada semana y _no_ matar a alguien? ¡Llevamos aquí dos horas! —Gimoteó Bucky.

—Para. Me pone cada vez que gimoteas. Me pregunto en qué piensa Steve cuando hace la lista. Todos escriben debajo lo que quieren y necesitan, y después Steve se toma su tiempo para hacer esto agradable, organizado, una lista de diez hojas con secciones y subsecciones. No es de extrañar que Steve esté siempre tan agotado después de hacer las compras —comentó Tony.

—No lo sé. Pero nunca, jamás, dejaré que nos ofrezcas como voluntarios para hacer la compra de nuevo. He tenido que tocar almohadillas, tampones, compresas y tuve que hacer ese pequeño paseo de la vergüenza cuando corrí para coger los test de embarazo. Nunca jamás, Anthony Stark.

—Aww, ¿necesita alguien que le bese mejor?

— ¿Lo harás?

Tony besó a Bucky cuando terminaron la compra, (completamente, gracias a Dios), y se pusieron a la cola en la caja. Comenzaron a apilar todas las cosas en la cinta transportadora y se dieron cuenta de cuántas cosas habían cogido. Reconocieron las cosas por las que habían preguntado y necesitaban, como el jabón para el cuerpo y pasta de dientes y, por supuesto, condones, pero nunca se habían dado cuenta de que el resto de habitantes de la Torre tenían preferencias en marcas y cosas como esa. La próxima vez que Steve fuese de compras los castaños se asegurarían de agradecerle. El cajero finalizó de pasar las cosas y el gran total fue de tres mil setecientos cuarenta y siete dólares y cincuenta centavos. Los chicos empujaron los carros afuera y cargaron lo comprado. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en la cara de Tony.

—Vamos, Bucky. Tenemos que hacer otros encargos. Tengo un recado especial para el que tenemos que correr. Para Steve —dijo Tony diabólicamente.

Ambos entraron en el coche y condujeron hacia sus otros recados.

 

••••

 

Peter, Steve y Natasha habían llegado a casa unas horas antes de que Steve decidiera preparar la cena. Peter se encontró en el mejor momento para preguntar su duda a  Natasha y Clint.

—Tía Tasha, tío Clint, tengo un poblema —dijo Peter.

Clint y Natasha se miraron uno a otro. ¿Con tres años Peter tenía un problema? ¿Por qué no iba a Steve?

—Ahora que papá está aquí y papi también, no sé cómo llamar a Stebe —comentó Peter apenado.

—Puedes llamarle “otets”. Es padre en ruso —respondió Natasha.

— ¡No! ¡A papá no le va a gustar eso!

— ¿Qué tal pops? —Ideó Clint.

—No, eso no pega con Stebe.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tío Bruce, Thor o Loki por ayuda?

—Vae.

Peter corrió hacia el ascensor para bajar al laboratorio de Bruce. Bruce era realmente inteligente, él sabría exactamente el nombre correcto para Steve. Corrió adentrándose en su laboratorio y saltó sobre el escritorio. Bruce se sorprendió antes de reír y pelearse con los enredones del pelo de Peter.

—Hola, Peter. ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, bajando su bolígrafo para centrar su atención en él.

—Tengo un poblema. No sé cómo llamar a Stebe, poque Bucky es papá y Tony es papi, pero Steve no tiene nombe —dijo Peter.

—Suena como un gran problema. ¿Hmmm, quizá podrías llamarle “pater”, la palabra latina de padre? O “vati”, que significa “papi” en alemán.

La cara de Peter se frunció en disgusto ante los complejos y foráneos nombres. Movió su cabeza negativamente.

—No suena para nada como Stebe, tío Bruce. Stebe no es tan serio —Dijo Peter.

—Quizá tío Thor pueda ayudarte. Sabe un montón de buenos nombres —Dijo Bruce.

—Voy a vele, entonces.

—Está bien, Peter. Nos vemos en la cena.

— ¡Hasta luego, tío Bruce!

Peter partió en su búsqueda de Thor. Buscó por todos los lugares donde normalmente estaba y no pudo encontrarle. Pensó que quizá estaba con Loki. Indagó en los lugares favoritos de Loki y finalmente halló al dúo hablando en la biblioteca. Peter corrió hacia ellos y les miró interesado. Thor le sonrió y los labios de Loki se alzaron un poco.

— ¡Joven Peter! ¿Qué nos traes esta tarde? —Saludó Thor.

—Necesito ayuda. No sé cómo llamar a Stebe. Bucky es papá y Tony es papi, pero Steve no tiene nombre —explicó Peter.

— ¡Puedes llamarle “far”! ¡Significa padre en Asgard!

—No. No creo que Stebe suene como eso.

—Puedes llamarle “babbo”, que es papá en italiano, o quizá “pai”, que lo es en portugués —indicó Loki pensativo.

—No, no, no. Sigue sin sonar como Stebe. Stebe necesita un nombe chulo. Un nombre especial.

Peter suspiró y regresó al salón.

Los adultos eran absolutamente inútiles algunas veces.

 

••••

 

Más tarde esa noche, en la cena, Peter encontró el nombre perfecto. Estaba sentado entre Bucky y Tony y viendo a Clint coger su comida. Cuando Steve echó queso gratinado en el plato de Clint, éste había sonreído y había dicho “gracias, mamá”. La cara de Peter se iluminó.

— ¡Así es cómo voy a llamar a Stebe! ¡Mami! —Dijo Peter, encantado.

—Wow, cachorrito, mami no es ciertamente un nombre para chico. Es más como un nombre de chica —habló Tony.

— ¡Pero es pefecto, papi! Es un buen nombe para Stebe.

—Me gusta, Tony. Estoy seguro que cuando se haga mayor, crecerá con el nombre de todas formas. Peter, si quieres llamarme mami, puedes —dijo Steve, sentándose.

— ¡Gacias, mamá! ¡Estos sándwiches están muy buenos!

Steve sonrió y besó el pelo de Peter antes de coger un trozo de su sándwich. Tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> I hope you'd enjoyed it!


End file.
